


Putting Out Fires

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader meet in cooking class.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Jess, are you out of your mind!”

Your best friend and roommate had surprised you. Work consisted of 8 hours a day at an accounting firm; you got up, went to work, came home and went to sleep, ready to start it all over again in the morning. After high school, where you met, she became a makeup artist, and life had pretty much been routine ever since, so she decided that every weekend during your birth month, you would both do something ‘different.’ That was fine by you, but the first thing she decided to pick was a cooking class.

“It’s a miracle I can boil pasta without blowing up the apartment! Are you insane!?” you said exasperatedly. You buried your face in your hands, trying to think of a way to get out of this, but Jess wasn’t having it.

She laughed, “Exactly! So you learn how to cook and we go out and meet people and do something different for a change.”

Cooking. 

Fuck. 

“I’m going to end up lighting something on fire and embarrassing myself. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday.”

Jess just ushered you out the door. Class was in 30 minutes. “Suck it up, buttercup!”

—————————-

Just on time, you and your new ex-best friend (not really) walked into the classroom and put on an apron. The room was filled with mostly older people, men and women who’d retired and were looking for something to do, but there were a few other people around your age, young professionals you’d guess. You caught a glimpse of a quirky blonde with pigtails, hair ties, a loud red dress and high heels - in the kitchen. She was standing next to a tall man with long-ish brown hair and hazel eyes. He was really cute actually - and of course, the only open stations were located right behind the odd couple.

“I’m going to kill you,” you whispered to Jess out of the side of your mouth. “We are in a fight.”

She rolled her eyes and snickered. “Of course we are. You can’t stay mad at me,” she giggled and batted her eyes at you, “you love me.”

You relented, “Yea, but I don’t know why.”

At that point, the instructor walked into the room and welcomed the group to cooking for beginners. Each lesson was self-contained, so that you could go to one of them, or the entire series, which was 8 Saturdays in a row, and learn how to make one dish each time. Today’s dish was Sherry Chicken with Mushrooms, which sounded insanely difficult, especially for a klutz like yourself, but she insisted it was easy.

“Alright,” she started, clapping her hands together, “All of the supplies you’ll need are in the cabinets at your feet. Start on your own and if you feel like you need help, then call me over and I’ll be happy to assist.”

Within minutes, you and Jess had all of your supplies on the countertop and decided to make a contest out of it. Whoever made the best dish, according to the instructor and one other person there, would get treated to lunch by the other the next day. You were definitely prepared to lose.

Jess was a pretty good cook, at least, she didn’t burn things constantly like you did, but you were a hopeless case. However, you did manage to season the chicken with salt, pepper and garlic powder and put it in the pan without killing anyone.

The blonde ahead of you looked at her friend(?)/boyfriend(?) and seemed to be trying to offer helpful advice, “You know, Spencer, you need to keep an eye on that chicken, because it can overcook quickly.”

“I have an IQ of 187, Garcia, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” the man called Spencer replied.

She went back at him. “Spencer, I need more than fine. I opened my big mouth and said I would host this work party, which means I need to cook, and you were dumb enough, with your 187 IQ,” she mimicked, “to tell me you would help me, which means you need to help me cook and I need more than “okay” for my food, so pay attention!”

He did as he was commanded by the petite blonde and you snorted, which drew their attention. 

“You two are funny,” you chuckled. She introduced herself as Penelope Garcia and her friend, not boyfriend, was Spencer Reid. They worked together and he’d volunteered to help her cook - a promise he seemed to be regretting at the moment. “I’m Y/N and this is my best friend and roommate, Jess, who decided that the girl who can barely make pasta without demolishing the apartment, i.e. me, should try a cooking class.”

“And she’s loving it,” Jess laughed, removing her now ready chicken from the pan.

You cut into your chicken to see it was no longer pink in the center, so you took it out as well, and readied the onions, mushrooms and olive oil. Only cutting involved there, so you managed yet again. Spencer and Penelope seemed to be on their final steps and the room smelled delicious. After about seven minutes, the vegetables were tender and it was time to add the sherry and chicken broth to the skillet. You started with the chicken broth and then the sherry. Which is when the skillet promptly went up in flames, nearly singeing your hair. “Ah! Fuck!” you screamed, pulling the handle of the pan back, spreading the fire around.

Spencer reached under his cabinet without a word and grabbed the personal fire extinguisher, which each station was equipped with; he proceeded to douse your dish with the extinguisher, leaving your station covered in white mess, with no food to be seen. You would definitely be buying Jess lunch. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” you asked, turning to her.

“I can’t say that it was, but it worked out great for me!” she snorted, causing you to giggle uncontrollably.

“I told you I suck at cooking!”

She was laughing so hard she was crying, which had caused the rest of the room to erupt into laughter. “But you’re having fun so it was totally worth it!”

You looked toward Spencer, “Thanks for saving my life!”

“No problem,” he laughed, exposing the brightest smile you’d ever seen. “Let me guess, did you put the chicken broth and sherry in separately?” You shook your head.

“Since sherry is alcoholic in nature, it’s better to but the two in together, so that way the chicken broth kind of dilutes the alcohol and there’s less chance of a flame up,” he informed. You should’ve known that.

“Well,” you said, looking down at your disaster of a station and laughing, “I know for next time!”

“Oh, so you’re doing the 8 weeks of classes too?” he questioned. “So are we.”

Spencer and Penelope were nice, Jess would definitely do it again, and this was more fun than you wanted to admit, “Yea, I think I might just.”

He laughed, handing you the now empty fire extinguisher, “Maybe next week, you and I should share a station, so I can put out any fires.”

“Ha. Ha,” you drawled. “Smartass.”


End file.
